


Have you by my side

by erciareyes



Series: OMGCP Tumblr Fics [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (more or less: they see each other after a longer time of being apart), Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/pseuds/erciareyes
Summary: “I am glad you’re back, babe,” he whispers and presses a soft, short peck against Dex lips before kissing the hand he’s clasping in his own, too.Dex smiles at him and for a second time stands still for them while they are staring at each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> #15 A Hope We Don’t Get Caught Kiss + DexNursey

“God, I missed you so much,” Nursey gasps and he can’t help but put his lips against the marble skin of Dex’ throat again, trying to mark Dex as his all over again. 

He wants everyone to know that only he gets to touch Dex tis way. Only Nursey is allowed to graze his teeth over his raging pulse point, the sparks of the thrill running all over his back. 

It’s been too long, too many days without Dex’ presence around him, without his voice in his ears and his smell filling up his senses. Winter break has definitely been way too long. 

Nursey sucks Dex skin into his mouth, licks over it before he moves up to kiss him again, desperate and with his mouth open, tongue stroking Dex’ softly. 

“I didn’t miss you at all,” Dex grins. “Not one bit. Was nice to be able to sleep without having a living furnace on me all night long.” 

Nursey shakes his head with a smile, his eyes twinkling in the dim light of the basement. He bites down on Dex shoulder, hard.

“Liar,” he growls and Dex moans loudly. 

The sound echos in the room and Dex puts his own hand over his mouth.

“Shit!” he gasps and Nursey can’t help but laugh.

His head falls against Dex shoulder as his own shoulder shake with laughter and he can’t stop, it’s too funny. Here they are, making out in the basement under the excuse of Nursey showing Dex what’s wrong with the dryer this time. 

There’s nothing wrong with the dryer at all, of course, not anymore at least because Dex has fixed all there was to fix. Nursey’s pretty sure half the Haus knows that the only reason they disappeared into the basement is to make out without getting fined but he doesn’t care. He would gladly pay all the fines in the world if it means getting to keep kissing Dex like this. 

“We should go back upstairs, Nursey. Noone in their right mind will believe we went downstaris to take a look at the dryer anymore, we’ve been down here for almost half an hour now,” Dex says and Nursey shrugs, still smiling. 

“Do you really think Ransom & Holster are not already waiting upstairs to shout ‘Fine’ as soon as we step out of the door? I wouldn’t be surprised if they’ve put cameras up down here to not miss out on a chance to fine people, we all know we’re not the only ones using the basement for some ‘private time’.” 

Dex makes a face at the thought and Nursey can’t help but laugh again. 

“Don’t act like you don’t know that Shitty & Lardo have 100% fucked down here. At least once. Don’t even get me started on all the times Chowder needed to show Cait something reaaally important in the basement.” 

Dex goes beet red and Nursey thinks how ironic that is because there he is, blushing over the thought of his friends doing the same thing he just did. 

“Let’s just go upstairs,” Dex mumbles, still red in the face.

Nursey takes Dex hand in his, squeezing it before tugging him along towards and up the staris. 

He opens the basement door, still holding Dex hand and stops for a second once they’re through.

“I am glad you’re back, babe,” he whispers and presses a soft, short peck against Dex lips before kissing the hand he’s clasping in his own, too. 

Dex smiles at him and for a second time stands still for them while they are staring at each other.

Nursey nearly falls backwards as Ransoms’s voice booms at them.

“Fiiiiiiiiiine!” he shouts. 

“Pass me the jar, Rans, we’re about to collect some riches from lover boy and his little fire hazard,” Holster coos and he smiles.

Dex skin turns bright red again and Nursey wants to be annoyed but he can’t feel anything but happiness because Dex is back and he’s willing to pay all the fines that come at him.

He’s just glad to have his boyfriend back.


End file.
